Hawaiian Honeymoon
by earthangel3
Summary: Ryo and Dee are on their honeymoon. Get's bad. Very OOC. VERY OOC. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello boys and girls! Welcome to another story. Is everyone sitting in the magic circle? Good. Now let's begin. This story picks up right after Dee and Ryo's wedding.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own FAKE.... bleh  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo awoke to the sound and the smell of the ocean. He could feel Dee's arms wrapped around his waist and his body pressed against his. Last night they were married. He smiled remembering what happened when they got back to their hotel room. The entire hotel probably heard them. But they didn't care. All they cared about was they were with each other and no one else. He carefully got out of bed and put on a robe. He walked out onto the balcony of their room and stared out at the ocean. It was still early in the morning. The sun was just coming up, coloring the sky in reds and oranges. It was a breathtaking scene to see.  
  
He sighed lightly and stared out at the ocean. He wanted to pinch himself. He still couldn't believe that this was real. Maybe it was a dream and he would wake up soon. Maybe he was still in his apartment back in New York, sleeping alone in his huge bed. Maybe. No this was real. He really did get married and he was really on his honeymoon in Hawaii with the man he loved. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Dee asked him. Ryo nodded leaning back into Dee. "Today is the first day of our honeymoon. What do you want to do first?"  
  
Ryo thought about it for a moment. "You want to spend sometime on the beach?"  
  
"Sounds good." He tightened his embrace a little. "Say. How about a little early morning romp before we go out?" Dee asked wiggling his eyebrows. Ryo let out a laughed and spun around facing Dee. "Is that all you ever think about?" he asked Dee.  
  
"No," Dee said. "It's just.. It's our honeymoon. Don't married couples usually have sex on their honeymoon?"  
  
"You have a point," Ryo said with a smile. "Okay, a quick romp." Dee grinned pulling Ryo towards the bed.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo stretched out on a beach-towel while Dee was swimming in the ocean. He kept motioning to Ryo to come and join him. But he just laughed and shook his head. He was just enjoying watching everyone enjoy himself or herself. He put his sunglasses on and closed his eyes.  
  
Dee watched Ryo from the water. God was he beautiful. How the hell did he end up with him? Dee shook that thought out of his head and continued to swim. He wanted to badly for Ryo to join him. But they did have three months after all. There was still time. He saw Ryo put on his sunglasses and lay back. He couldn't wait to see his lover with a tan.  
  
Ryo jumped as cold droplets of water hit his body. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Dee standing over him. "Hey lover," Dee said cheerfully. "Whachya doing?"  
  
Ryo gave him an irritated look. "I was getting some sun, until a certain someone came over and got me all wet," he grumbled.  
  
"Oh don't get all grumpy," Dee said. "I wanted to know if you want to get something to eat."  
  
"Alright. Let's get out stuff together." Ryo stood up to gather their things when Dee pulled him into a loving embrace and kissed him. "Dee! You're all wet!" Dee just smiled. They stood there for a couple of minutes. People watched them with smiles on their faces.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I have no idea what to get," Dee stated, scratching his head. "What do you think I should get?"  
  
"How about the – god I have no idea."  
  
The waitress came up to their table. "Have you two decided what you wanted yet?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Actually no. Is there anything you would recommend?" Ryo asked her.  
  
"The house special. It's a combination of different foods from the island served together. They're not all cooked together. Just served together. I sound like an idiot."  
  
Dee smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful. Ryo?" "Sounds excellent. The waitress smiled and took their menus. Dee looked at Ryo. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Everything's wonderful."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
That night both men sat down at an outside bar and was greeting by a young female bartender. "What's your poison?" she asked in cheerful voice.  
  
"Um, I'll have a Vodka Martini," Dee said. "And I'll have a Bloody Mary." Dee looked at Ryo. "I didn't know you like those." Ryo grinned. He didn't know whether or not he liked them, but he always wanted to try one.  
  
"So what brings you two fine young gentlemen to Hawaii?" the bartender asked as she sat their drinks down. Dee put his hand over Ryo's. "We're here on our honeymoon." The bartender's eyes lit up. "Really? That's so sweet." "It is." Dee couldn't keep his eyes off of Ryo. They've been together for so long. Now that they were married, Ryo just seemed more beautiful to him. He couldn't explain it. He wanted so badly to get Ryo back to their hotel room. Dee noticed a man looking at them the entire time they were at the bar. He was sitting at a small table and was smiling. It just seemed strange to him. He shrugged it off and went back to his drink.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"UUUHHHH!" Ryo rolled off of Dee and landed next to him. Both men were covered in sweat and were breathing heavily. Dee covered his face and began to laugh. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Dee said laughing. "It's just you never had that much energy before."  
  
"I've never been married before," Ryo said with a grin.  
  
"Oh is that it?" Dee laughed.  
  
"Yup. Marriage has brought out the beast in me." Dee twirled his finger in the air and laughed. "Yay me." Ryo rolled over and kiss Dee passionately. "Are you ready for another round?" Ryo asked seductively. "Hell yeah."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. Chapter 1 finished. I have no idea where this story is going right now. I'm not going to write about every single say of their honeymoon. That's just too much. But I am going to cover the whole three months, somehow. I'll try not to make it boring. I hope you're enjoying this. Keep reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More honeymoon fun. I hope this isn't getting boring. I'm trying. Really I am. I have a plot, believe it or not. I just wanted to get the stupid crap outta the way first.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A man sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. "Hello Sally," he said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Joey. What brings you here today?" Sally asked.  
  
"Nothing, really. Can I ask you something? The other night, I saw two men here. Who are they?"  
  
"Dee and Ryo. They're here on their honeymoon. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Sally gave him a look. "Don't even."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you Joey Porter. And you stay away from those two. Especially Ryo. I know how you are."  
  
"I'm not going to do anything. I swear."  
  
"Uh-huh. Just keep your body to yourself. You hear me?" Joey smiled and nodded.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"How 'bout today?" Ryo looked up to see a soaking wet Dee standing over him, dripping water on him. He gave him a questioning look. "The water. You promised you'd get in the water. It's been almost a week."  
  
Ryo smiled and sat up. "You really want me to go swimming with you?" Dee nodded. "Alright." He got up and headed for the water. Dee froze as he watched his lover go under the water. When he came back up, a huge smiled spread across Dee's face.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo waited outside as Dee looked around a souvenir shop. A man with long dark hair came up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hello," the man said in a chipper voice. "My name is Joey Porter. And I saw you and your husband in Sally's bar the other night."  
  
"Oh right," Ryo said. "I remember you. You were sitting alone. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, Sally told me you were here on your honeymoon." Ryo nodded. "So, I was thinking, you probably haven't done much yet, I could show you two around the island. If you like."  
  
"That sounds good. Let me ask Dee." Joey nodded as Dee came out of the shop. "Dee, this is Joey Porter." They shook hands. "He has offer to show us around the island."  
  
"That sounds great. I honestly had no idea what we were going to do for three weeks," Dee said. Joey clapped his hands together.  
  
"Great. Here's my number, give me a call when you want to get together," Joey said handing Ryo a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you," Ryo said. Joey smiled at him. But it was a strange smiled, a little more then friendly. Joey walked away. Ryo stared at him, finally came out of it when Dee patted his shoulder.  
  
"You ready to go?" Dee asked him.  
  
"Uh. Yeah."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Ryo are you okay?" Dee asked him as he came out of the bathroom. Since they're encounter with Joey at the souvenir shop, he had been acting strange. Ryo stood out on the balcony and stared out over the ocean. "Ryo?" Ryo looked at him, but didn't say anything. Dee gave him a concerning look. He rubbed Ryo's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," Ryo said. "I'm just thinking. That's all."  
  
Dee gave him a look, then nodded. "When you're ready, come inside. Okay?" Ryo nodded. Dee went inside. Ryo pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. It was a note Joey gave to him when he gave him his number.  
  
~I would like to get to know you better. Give me a call~  
-Joey  
  
Ryo stared at the note, and then shoved it back into his pocket. What the hell was he thinking? He was married, and happy. But there was something about Joey that he wanted to know. He shook the thought from his head and headed inside.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Joey sat down at the bar. Sally sat a drink down in front of him. He smiled to himself. The image of Ryo was still fresh in his memory. He laughed and took a drink. Sally gave him a look. She knew what he was up to and she didn't like it. She told him again to back up, but he just shrugged it off. He pulled out the number to Ryo and Dee's hotel room, he pulled out his cell phone and entered the number and saved it.  
  
Sally stared at him from behind the bar. She shook her head. She knew the kind of man Joey was. When he saw something he liked, he would do anything to get it. And he had his eyes on Ryo. It didn't matter to him that he was married. He still was going to have him, no matter what. She sighed heavily as she made a drink.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. See, I told you I had a plot. Do you think Ryo is going to call Joey? Hmm? Let me know what you think. I'm pulling this outta of my ass at this point. Please review. And please no flames, thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More fun! Read. READ!!!!! A semi plot twist.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own...pout.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee staggered behind as Joey took them on the tour of the island. Ryo kept calling to him to catch up. He smiled, seeing his lover enjoying himself. Dee on the other hand had a bad feeling about Joey. Sure, he seemed like a nice guy, but there was something about it that just didn't feel right. But he didn't say anything, just incase it might be nothing.  
  
"Dee!" Ryo called. "Come see this!"  
  
Dee walked to where Ryo and Joey were standing. There was a giant waterfall. Dee was at a lost for words at this scene. It was breathtaking. He felt Ryo's fingers tangle with his. They stood there and stared at the waterfall. Joey stared at Ryo out of the corner of his eye and grinned slightly. He was going to get what he wanted. He began to head up the path along side the waterfall. Ryo and Dee followed.  
  
They looked over the cliff of the waterfall. Ryo gasped at the sight. He turned to look at Dee but was face to face with Joey. "Like the view?" Joey asked him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Beautiful. Don't you think Dee?" Ryo said looking over at Dee. Dee didn't seem to hear him though. He was enjoying the view too much. "Dee?" Dee just nodded in agreement. Ryo sighed. He could feel Joey's eyes on him. And it made him a bit uncomfortable, a bit. Slowly his gazed met Joey's. Ryo jumped when he heard Dee's voice calling him.  
  
"You want to get something to eat?" Dee asked. They headed down the cliff. Ryo rubbed the back of his neck. He tensed up as Joey's hand light brushed up against his hip. He noticed the smiled on Joey's face as he walked past him.  
  
"I know a great place to eat," Joey said. "Serves real good island food. Whatdaya say?"  
  
"Sounds good. How 'bout you Ryo?" Dee asked. He looked over at a nervous Ryo.  
  
"Uh. Island food. Sounds great."  
  
Joey nodded and headed for the car. Dee walked over to Ryo. "You alright?" Dee asked him. Ryo just nodded. Dee kissed him and headed for the car. Ryo tried to brush off the feeling that Joey gave him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "COME ON RYO!" He headed towards the car. He needed a cold shower.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Both men sat down at the bar and were greeted by a smiling face. "Hello boys. Glad you came back. What can I get for you? Same as last time?" They nodded. Dee put his hand over Ryo's and squeezed it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Dee asked him. "You seemed out of yourself today." Ryo just nodded. Dee looked down at the bar. There was something bothering Ryo, and wanted to know what it was. "Did I do something?" Ryo shook his head. "Did I say something?" No. Dee huff. "Then what's the matter?"  
  
Ryo looked at him. "Nothing. I'm fine." Dee nodded. Okay, so Ryo wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. He sighed and took a drink of vodka when Sally sat it down. He went to pull out some money to pay for it, when a hand placed money on the table. He looked up to see Joey standing behind him.  
  
"It's on me," Joey said. Dee notice Ryo shifting in his seat, trying to avoid Joey's gaze. Dee glared at Joey. "Thanks," he muttered. "No problem." Dee didn't see Joey hand Ryo a note. Sally glared at him and mouthed the word, 'Don't.' Joey smirked and went to sit back at this table. Ryo read the note and got off his bar stool.  
  
"I need to talk a walk. Meet you back at the hotel?" Ryo said.  
  
This remark caught Dee off guard. "Uh, yeah. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Never better." He gave Dee a kissed and walked away.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo walked down the beach and ran his fingers through his hair. What the hell was the matter with him? He wasn't actually considering doing anything with that man. Was he? Shit. He headed up towards the walkway when a hand grabbed his. He turned to see Joey. He was smiling. Ryo took a deep breath.  
  
"I see you read my note," Joey said seductively. He leaned forward, Ryo backed away shaking his head.  
  
"I can't do this," Ryo stammered. "I'm married."  
  
Joey smirked. He moved close to Ryo, until his lips were next to his ear. "He won't find out," he whispered. He began to kiss Ryo's neck. Ryo pulled away.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's alright. I promise he won't find out." He resumed kissing his neck. Ryo let out a shuddered sigh. He bit his lip, holding back a moan. This was wrong and he knew it. Why wasn't he walking away? Why is he letting this happened? Joey's lips met his in a crushing kiss. His tongue pushed past Ryo's eager lips and intertwined with his. He slipped his arms around Ryo's waist, pulling his closer.  
  
Ryo looked at him as Joey's lips met his neck. He pushed his head further into the pillow as Joey made his way down his body. "Beautiful," he murmured. Ryo moaned as Joey's mouth found it destination. He gripped the sheets and bucked his hips. "Oh god," Ryo moaned. His body tensed up and relaxed. Joey kissed his way back up to Ryo's lips. Joey smiled into his mouth.  
  
"Top or bottom?" Joey asked, getting a questioning look from Ryo. "Top or bottom?" Ryo's mouth opened and closed a few times, making him snicker. "I take it you're bottom." Ryo nodded slightly. Joey kissed him again. "How about being top this time?" Ryo began to blush. Joey turned them over so Ryo was on top. "I've always wanted to be bottom."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee paced back and forth in the hotel room. Where the hell was Ryo? It had been three hours since he left the bar. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly the door to the room opened and Ryo entered. Dee ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where the hell were you?!"  
  
Ryo didn't look at him. "I needed to take a walk. I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head. I didn't realize I was out so long."  
  
Dee face became concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Will you stop asking that?! You've been asking me that all fucking day!"  
  
"Okay Ryo, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about you. That's all."  
  
"Well don't be!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Dee. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't mean to take it out on you."  
  
Dee pulled Ryo into a soft embrace. "It's alright," he whispered. "It's our honeymoon, and-" he felt Ryo tensed. Suddenly he began to cry. "Ryo?" Ryo didn't say anything. He just cried into his chest. Dee stroked his hair gentle. "SShh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Come on. Let's get some sleep. Things will be better in the morning." Dee guided Ryo over to the bed and they laid down. Ryo was still wake long after Dee had fallen asleep. He coved his face with his hands. What had he done? He betrayed Dee. How could he?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
OOOOOH! Ryo slept with another man. And he's married. See what happens. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: More honeymoon fun! And more of an adulterous Ryo. Honestly, I was expecting for my story to end up like this. But when I stared to write, it just happened. So I hope no one's real mad at me. I promise to make it better. Oh and a little hint of rape. AH! Don't yell at me. –dives under table-  
  
Disclaimer: no own...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
Ryo stood in the shower and continuously washed his body. He had to get it off. The taste, the feel, the smell, it had to come off. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get if off. He put his hands on the shower walls to balance himself. His breathing was heavy and ragged. He couldn't believe what he did. The worst part about was, not too long ago, he had accused Dee of having an affair. He betrayed Dee. He couldn't get the images from the night before out of his head. He sat on the bed with the towel around his neck and just a pair of shorts on. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Ryo said.  
  
"Hello lover," a familiar voice said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To thank you for last night. And to confirm the tour for today."  
  
Ryo gripped the handle of the phone tightly. "No. I-"  
  
"Dee's already called him. He's going to wonder if you cancel." Ryo's eyes grew wide. He wouldn't. "You don't want him finding out about last night do you?" Ryo stifled back a sobbed as tears ran down his face. "Let's you and I get together after the tour. Have some fun."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Sure you can. Just tell Dee you getting a gift for someone." Ryo shook his head. He could do this. It was wrong. But he already did it. He had already fucked up. He agreed. "Good. I'll see you later then. Love you." There was a dial tone and Ryo slowly hung up the phone. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
The three men sailed around the island. Every now and then Joey would give looks to Ryo, making him blush. Ryo cursed himself for it. Even thought it was wrong. It felt good. He crossed his fingers hoping Dee would never find out. Dee noticed Ryo strange behavior. There was something going on, and he wanted to know what. He noticed Joey looking at Ryo. He made a beeline for the helm.  
  
"So Joey. How long have you live in Hawaii?" Dee asked him.  
  
Joey smirked. "All my life."  
  
"And do you like it here?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Are you dating anyone?" Joey stared at him. "Well, you're a good looking guy. I'm surprised you're not spend your free time with a loved one."  
  
"No loved one. I'm a single man," Joey said. "But there is someone I've had my eye on for awhile." Dee raised a brow. "He just came to the island. Tall, light hair, gorgeous tan, and a body to die for. Wonder if he's good in bed."  
  
"What's his name?" Ryo tensed up. He noticed a look in Joey's eye.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't mustard up the courage to ask him yet."  
  
"Well you should. Before someone else snatches him up."  
  
"I'll do that. Thanks." He continued to steer the boat. He gave a look to Ryo, making him blush. Ryo rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't wait for this tour to be over.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
Joey pressed Ryo against the wall of his room and devoured his mouth in a crushing kiss. Ryo moaned into Joey's mouth. He began to fumble with Ryo's pants. Ryo grabbed his hand and help him. Then began to undo his pants. Soon both men were lying naked on the bed fiercely kissing each other.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
"Hey Dee," Sally said with a grin. "Drinking alone tonight. Where's Ryo?"  
  
"He went to buy a gift for someone," Dee said. He sighed. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Ryo. One name kept popping into his head. Joey Porter. Sally noticed Dee face.  
  
"Something bothering you?" she asked him. Dee nodded. "Spill. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Joey Porter." Sally tensed. He wasn't. No. "You know him, right?" She nodded. "What kind of person is he?" Sally didn't answer right away. She knew what Joey was doing. And who is was doing it with. And she didn't want to see Dee get hurt. She felt a heavy weight on her heart. "Please Sally." She bit her lip.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
The bed squeaked and Ryo moan loudly underneath Joey. Both men where covered in sweat. Ryo pulled Joey to his lips and kissed him hard. They're lips moved together as their bodies rocked on the bed. Joey moaned into Ryo's neck.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
"That's all there is to know about him," Sally said. Dee sat silently. He didn't want to believe it. And he didn't want to believe what he might be doing. He shook his head.  
  
"Do you have his address?" Sally gave him a questioning look. "I need to go to his house."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Dee."  
  
"There's something I need to confirm." Sally felt the weight get heavier. Dee was going to be heart broken. She didn't want him to find out. But he probably already knew. Without another word she wrote his address on a napkin and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He left and headed down the beach. He knew the street his apartment was on. It was two blocks away from the hotel him and Ryo were staying in. Ryo. Ryo wouldn't do that to him. Not after what happened. No. No. He wouldn't. Would he? He finally got to the street the apartment building was at. He found the building and headed inside.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
Ryo buried his face into the pillow and moan loudly. The felling of Joey inside him was incredible. Their bodies rocked together on the bed, the room filled with their moans. Suddenly the feelings of pleasure came to a halt as a familiar voice ripped through the air.  
  
"RYO!"  
  
Ryo felt his heart ripped out of his chest. Joey rolled off of him and laughed. Ryo didn't want to look up. Just then Dee punched Joey in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. He grabbed Ryo by the arm. "WHORE!" He screamed. Ryo didn't meet his eyes. He was afraid to. "And after everything that happened. This is our honeymoon for fuck sakes'!" Tears stung Ryo's eyes. There was nothing he could say to fix this. This was it. Dee would never trust him again. Dee threw him back down on the bed. "I'm going back to New York. You don't need to come back."  
  
"Dee please," Ryo sobbed.  
  
Dee shook his head, took off his ring and tossed it to the floor. "It's over Ryo. I don't want to see you again. You've fucked up for the last time." He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Ryo cried, hard. But only to stop when he heard Joey laughing.  
  
"Now where were we?" Joey said kissing Ryo. Ryo violently pushed him away.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me," he hissed.  
  
"What? He doesn't want you anymore. What else are you going to do?"  
  
Ryo looked at him and began to put back on his cloths. He picked Dee's ring up off the floor and headed for the door. He had to fix this. He ran out of the building and after Dee. He wasn't going to loose Dee again. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the street and looked at Dee's ring. He thought back to his vows. He fought back tears. What did he do? He wished he could take it back, but he couldn't. He wished none of this ever had happened.  
  
When he returned to the hotel room a pair of bags were thrown at his feet. "Take your shit and leave," Dee hissed. Ryo just stared at him. Seeing Dee that angry hurt him. But again, it was his fault. "I don't want to look at you. Your presence sickens me."  
  
"Dee," Ryo stammered. Tears were running down his face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care. I want you gone. You. You. How could you?" Ryo didn't say anything. "Did I do something?" Ryo shook his head. "Then what? Tell me Ryo so I can understand."  
  
"It sort of happened. It was an accident."  
  
"An accident. What? You slipped and fell on his dick?" Ryo didn't know what to say. Dee was heartbroken. "I thought you'd loved me."  
  
"I do." Dee wouldn't look at him. "Then why?" Ryo still didn't have an answer. This was nothing he could say to make this better. Dee just shook his head. "Get out. I can't stand to look out you." Before Ryo could say anything, Dee grabbed him by the arm and threw him out into the hall with his bags. The door slammed shut. Dee slide down the door and broke down in tears. His world was caving in. Things weren't supposed to be this way. On the other side of the door, Ryo was also crying. Slowly he pushed himself off the floor and left.  
  
"What the fuck where you doing Joey?" Sally asked.  
  
Joey grinned. "Exactly that. Fucking." He stirred his finger in his drink.  
  
Sally slapped her hand on the table. "He's a married man!"  
  
"Not anymore." Sally gave him a questioning looked, then went wide eye. "That's right. Dee threw his ring at him. It was beautiful."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe."  
  
"You're such an asshole. They loved each other!"  
  
"If Ryo really loved him, he wouldn't have slept with me." Both of them stared at each other. Sally wanted so badly to hit him. They both noticed Ryo walking quickly pass the bar. Joey nursed his drink; he didn't bother to get up.  
  
Ryo found a small motel on the other side of the island. It was small, but it would do for now. He sat his bags on the floor, not bothering to unpack them. Tomorrow he would head back to New York. The next few weeks weren't going to be pretty. And it was his fault. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ryo opened it up to reveal Joey on the other side. When he went to shut it, Joey slammed the door opened. He slammed the door shut and slammed Ryo against the wall. "Joey, what are-"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Shut up whore! You think you can leave just like that?!" Joey demanded. "Huh?!"  
  
Ryo winced. He tried to move, but Joey had a good grip on him. "What do you want?"  
  
"To finish my fuck from earlier. Since we were so rudely interrupted." Ryo's eyes grew wide in terror. Joey threw him onto the bed. He violently grabbed Ryo's face. Ryo begged him to stop only to be met with another slap. Joey roughly removed his clothing.  
  
"Let go!" Ryo yelled. Tears ran down his face.  
  
Joey leaned in to him. "Make me," he whispered.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---   
  


* * *

  
-Dodges flying books- AH! Don't hate me. Don't yell at me. I know it's not very happy. But, I don't know. I'm going to make it better. I don't know how. Actually I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to have a happy ending. Let's see what happens. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More drama. More crying. I need a tissue. Um, heh. I've notice a lot of you want to see Ryo's head on a sick or a platter. You guys are ruthless. You just HATE him, don't ya? –snickers- I never though you guys would react like that. Wow. Wow.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee paced back and forth in the hotel room. He was decided whether or not to talk to Ryo. It had been five hours since he threw him out. Five hours since he caught him in bed with another men. Five hours since he broke his heart. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Guess who," a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Bikky. Hey. How are ya?" Dee asked, his voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Dee what's the matter?"  
  
Dee wiped his eyes and laughed. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Having a great time." Bikky didn't believe him and he knew it. But he couldn't tell him. Not now. Not while Carol was with child. The news would be too much for either of them to handle. "Really everything's fine."  
  
"How's Ryo?" Dee hitched a breath. Bikky defiantly knew something was wrong. "Dee what's going on? Where's Ryo?" Dee shook his head. He wasn't going to tell him. Not now. Tears ran down his face. "Dee?"  
  
"Ryo went out for a little bit. I'll have you call him when he gets back. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Just make sure you do that."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Dee hung up the phone and began to cry again. He knew eventually he had to tell them. He just wasn't sure that he could do it. He began to pack his things. Tomorrow he would go back to New York. Tomorrow he would put all this behind him. Tomorrow. The phone rang. "Hello?" He heard crying on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Dee?" It was Ryo. He sounded terrified. "Dee, please don't hang up." Dee let out an unsteady breath.  
  
"What do you want Ryo?" he asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. You fucked someone else on our honeymoon. There's nothing you can say to fix that."  
  
"Please, listen to me."  
  
"No."  
  
"DEE!" Dee didn't say anything. Maybe something was wrong. No. There was nothing wrong; Ryo just wanted him to take him back. And that wasn't going to happen. "Goodbye Ryo." He hung up the phone.  
  
Ryo listen to the dial tone. Dee was never going to talk to him again. He put the phone back on the receiver. He picked up his bags. He found Joey outside waiting for him. Joey said nothing as he took Ryo's bags. He just kissed him. Quietly, Ryo followed him back to his apartment. When they got inside Joey ran his thumb over Ryo's bottom lip. "You're mine now," he said softly.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee sat in the airport as he waited for his plane to arrive. The images from the night before where still etched in his memory. He felt tears in his eyes. No matter how much he hated Ryo, he still loved him. But whatever happens now, depends on them. He wasn't sure if he'd ever take Ryo back. But eventually he would talk to him again. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed loudly. He had to call Bikky.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo sat alone in the bathroom. Joey had left for the evening, leaving him alone. He brought this on himself. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was still in terrible pain from last night. Not just emotional pain, but physical pain as well. As he started to think of it, maybe he deserves to be raped. Everything was he fault after all. He covered his face. He was in hell.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky and a very pregnant Carol met Dee at the airport. They both became concerned when Ryo didn't come off the plane with him. "Where's Ryo?" Bikky asked. Dee didn't answer. Instead in place his hand on Carol's belly.  
  
"You're getting big," he said with a grin. "Do you know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Boys," Carol said happily. "Where having twins." Dee grinned.  
  
Bikky grabbed his arm roughly. "Dee, where is Ryo?"  
  
Dee stared at him. "He's not coming back," he said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I don't want to talk about it right now." He picked up his bags and headed to the exit. Bikky and Carol stared at him and then followed. They were going to find out what was going on. The car ride home was quiet. Dee refused to talk about what happened to have him come home early. Bikky noticed the hurt look on Dee's face. The whole ride home, he looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment building, Dee said he would talk to them later and got out of the car. He unlocked the door and paused. He didn't want to go in there. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. The apartment felt cold. His heart almost stopped as he saw a picture of him and Ryo from their wedding day. Bikky must have put in there. They looked so happy. They were so happy. Were. He shook his head. No more. He wasn't going to think about it. But he couldn't help it. Fuck. He placed the picture face down on the table. He couldn't look at it. It brought back to many memories.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo lay on the bed as Joey kissed his entire body. Whore. Whore. That word kept running through his head. He moaned as Joey entered him, making him smile. He brought his lips to Ryo's and kissed him. He hesitated at first then kissed him back. The room filled with their moans. Ryo arched his back and cried out. Joey followed soon after. They both laid there, sweaty and breathing heavy. Joey began to kiss his chest.  
  
"So good," Joey muttered into his Ryo's chest. "So fucking good. Wouldn't you agree?" Ryo didn't answer; he was trying his best not to cry. "What's the matter? Still missing Dee? He doesn't want you anymore. Remember? He loathes you. Your very presence makes him sick. He's not going to take you back. Or come to save you, either." Ryo squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Joey smiled. "I'm the only one who loves you now."  
  
He got dressed and left the room. Ryo rolled over and cried silently into his pillow. He was secretly hoping this was a bad dream and he would wake up soon. But it wasn't a dream. Joey called to him from the living room, slowly Ryo got up. He looked at the bruises on Ryo's face. Gently he stroked his cheek.  
  
"They're fade in a day or two," he said looking over his body. "Until then I wouldn't recommend leaving the house."  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Why? Because you walked out. You never walk out during a fuck. Remember that."  
  
"I left because Dee-"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Don't ever say that name around me again. Understand?" Ryo nodded. "Good." Ryo just stood there, blood trickled down his face from where Joey smacked him. He didn't cry, he didn't move. Joey was the only one who loved him. Dee didn't care whether he lived or died at this point. He had nothing to go back to.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
So what do you think? Dee hates Ryo. And Ryo is being abuse by his new lover. It's not going to get better soon. I'm going to put the poor boy through hell. Some of you are going to love that. Others may not. And others probably don't give a crap. Either way I'm still going to write it. Review! Please, be nice about it. Don't yell at me. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: More drama, more Life Time Movie Network stuff. Ejoi! I apologize if the characters are a little OOC. SORRY! I know my story doesn't really follow the manga very well. But what can you do? I also know cops don't get 3 month holidays either. But I wanted to do something different. Not a typical Dee/Ryo story. That's why I'm writing it. If you don't like, please don't bitch to be about it. I'm not trying to sound mean, but, eh! To those who are not bitching, thank you. Not everything has to follow protocol, so there. NEGH! Oh yeah. I'm mature.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own FAKE....  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The next day Dee returned to the office. He explained that Ryo wouldn't be returning and requested to have a new partner assigned to him. The chief asked Dee why Ryo wouldn't be returning. He answer was simply "He found something better." The chief nodded and told Dee he would have a new partner in about a week. Dee thanked him and left his office.  
  
"Dee? Dee?" Dee looked up to see JJ staring at him. "Where's Ryo?" he asked.  
  
"Ryo's not coming back. And could we please not talk about him?" JJ nodded.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon?"  
  
"Could we not talk about that either? Let's just not talk at all. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you later." Dee waved him off. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Ryo's desk. He picked up a picture frame. It was photo of him, Ryo, Bikky and Carol. He had his arm around Ryo's waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. This was taken a few months earlier. He took a deep breath to keep from crying.  
  
"Why am I crying? I have no reason to cry. He's the one who fucked up. Not me. I didn't go and sleep with someone on our honeymoon," he said out loud. He didn't notice Drake standing behind him and almost jumped out of his skin when he made his presence known. "Drake, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that why Ryo's not coming back?" Drake asked him. Dee stared at him. He couldn't lie. Drake heard him. He nodded. "And you left him there?" He nodded again. "You're not going to talk to him?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about? He fucked another man on our honeymoon! I don't want to even look at him."  
  
Drake shook his head. "So that's it. You don't care what happens to him now?" Dee grew silent. Deep inside he was worried about Ryo. After everything Sally told him, maybe leaving him alone wasn't the best thing after all.  
  
"I do care. It's just. I caught him with another man, okay? He said he loved me."  
  
"And probably still does."  
  
"No."  
  
"So, you think just because he slept with another man, he doesn't love you?" Dee nodded. "Alright. Believe that. But I don't. I believe that he still loves you. But it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you think." Before Dee could say anything he walked away.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo walked quietly along the boardwalk. He saw Sally's bar up ahead so he went towards it. Sally didn't say anything as Ryo say down. He stared at the bar and put some money down for a drink. She went to take the money and noticed the bruises on his face. She knew Joey gave them to him. But she couldn't prove it. Ryo would just deny it. Just like all the others. She gave him a drink.  
  
"So how are you doing today Randy?" she asked. Doing her best to sound happy.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Good." She noticed him fiddling with a small ring. Dee's wedding ring. He was gone. Leaving Ryo alone. She mentally cursed Dee out. She could see the hurt in Ryo's eyes. Suddenly he grabbed the bottle and left. He continued to walk along the boardwalk. Dee meant everything to him. And he fucked it all up.  
  
[You're mine now]  
  
Ryo shutter. Joey was just having fun with him. And he knew it. But there was nothing he could do about it. He downed the beer and threw it away. Maybe if he got drunk enough, he could numb the pain. He heard a voice calling from behind him. He began to feel ill. A pair of lips kissed the back of his neck. "Hello lover."  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Ryo shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Joey wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and kissed his neck again. "I love you." Ryo cupped his hand over Joey's. A tear ran down his cheek. "I love you, too."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bikky punched the wall when Dee told him what happened. He didn't want to believe it. Carol gently grabbed his hand. Bikky was shaking, he was so angry. How could Ryo do something like this? And after everything that happened between them. "AHH!"  
  
"Bikky calm down," Carol said softly. "There's no need to get mad."  
  
"There's no need to get mad?" He asked angrily. "There's every need. Ryo cheated on him! RYO! My dad!" Carol pleaded with him to calm down. "Why? Why would he do something like this? What the fuck was going through his head?!" Carol bowed her head. She didn't know what to say. Dee walked over to him. Bikky grabbed on to him and cried. "Why did he do this?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Dee said calmly.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sally closed her bar and headed home. She noticed Ryo sitting on the dock looking out over the water. She saw the bruises on his face. They probably covered a good part of his body. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "What are you doing out here all alone?" she asked him.  
  
"Thinking," he said with a slight smile. "It's the only time I have to get away from Joey." Joey. Sally let out a slow breath. "I wonder what Dee's doing right now. Probably burned all my stuff."  
  
"Don't say that. Dee still loves you." Ryo laughed. How could Dee still love him? "Give me his address." He gave her a look. "Please. I want to write to him. Don't worry. Joey won't find out. I promise." Ryo looked at her. "Please Randy." He nodded and told it to her. She kissed him on the cheek and left. She had to tell Dee what was going on before something really bad happened to him.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A young dark hair man walked into the station and up to Dee. He extended his hand. "Jason Meyers," he said cheerfully. "I'm your new partner." Dee shook his hand.  
  
"Dee Laytner. Please sit down." As soon as he did, a strange feeling came over Dee. This was the fist time in years someone else, besides Ryo, sat in the desk across from him. It didn't feel right. He smiled and spent some time getting to know his new partner.  
  
JJ watched them from the other room. "Doesn't he care about Ryo? Doesn't he care what happens to him?" He looked at Drake.  
  
"He does," Drake said.  
  
"Then why doesn't he do something?" Drake shrugged. JJ was right. Why didn't Dee do something? Maybe he didn't care after all.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sally put an envelope in the mailbox. "Please get this Dee," she whispered. "Randy needs you."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Another chapter done. Hopefully no one else will bitch at me. Yeah, I had no Ryo abuse this chapter. But I'm not done yet. Keep reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: MORE ABUSE! I know there are some begging me not to. But hey, I need to torture somebody. Let me have my fun. Expect some to be OOC. This story has a mind of it's own. WARNING! Gets bad, more hints of rape. Sorry. You don't like, don't read. NO BITCHING!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Here," Joey said handing Ryo an ice pack. "But this on your eye." Ryo took it gratefully. After two months he was getting use to Joey's violent outburst. And was learning how to avoid them, but not his time. He slipped up and said something he shouldn't have. And paid the price for it. "I told you never to say his name around me."  
  
"I forgot. I'm sorry," Ryo said softly.  
  
"Just don't do again." Ryo nodded. "Well since your eye is like that. Guess we can't go out tonight. Don't want people talking." Joey smiled at him. "So we're just going to have to stay in and find something else to do." Ryo cringed, knowing what that something else was. Joey began to kiss his neck.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A pair of lazy fingers laced through Dee's hair. "What are you thinking about?" Jason asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Dee said, kissing Jason's hand. "I have to head home soon. You want to come by later?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds nice." Dee smiled and nodded.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee entered his apartment, tossed his mail onto the coffee table and went into the bedroom to change. When he came out he began to go through the mail. He came across an envelope address to him. He opened it.  
  
Dear Dee,  
You may not remember me, but my name is Sally Hanson, I ran the outdoor bar near your hotel. You're probably wondering why I'm writing. Well, I'll just get to the point and tell you. Randy is in trouble. Big trouble. I know you hate him, a lot. But can you honestly say you don't care about him? I believe you still do love and care for him. He needs you. I'm afraid for him. Afraid of what Joey might do to him. I don't care how mad you are. Help him. Can you say you don't care if he dies? Can you? Because that is exactly what's going to happen if you don't get your ass down here and help him. Yes, Randy made a mistake. But can't you find in your heart to forgive him? Please, for his sake more then yours.  
~Sally Hanson  
  
Dee sat the letter down. Should he really go down there? Was she telling the truth? Or did Ryo ask her to write this. He had to find out. He called Bikky.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"YES!" Bikky yelled into the phone. "Go down there and get him. Do you really think Ryo would have her make something like that up? I don't. It doesn't matter how bad his fuck up was. It's reason to want him dead." Dee didn't say anything. Bikky had a point. But he wasn't sure he could do it. Seeing him meant, remembering what happened. He didn't want to remember.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave in two days," Dee finally said.  
  
"Two days? Leave tonight!" Dee paused. He looked at Jason who was waiting in the living room. "Two days. I promise." Bikky huffed. He muttered something and hung up the phone. Dee got up and headed into the living room. Jason kissed him tenderly.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Jason asked.  
  
Dee took his hands and looked at him. "Just want to stay in. Is that okay?" Jason nodded he went to sit down, but Dee wouldn't let go of his hands. "Stay here for a sec."  
  
"Are you alright Dee?"  
  
"I'm fine. Great. Wonderful. Why?"  
  
"Because there's something that's bothering you. I can tell."  
  
"It's nothing I can't take care of. Okay? Um, I have to go somewhere in two days. Hopefully I'll be allowed to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have something I need to fix. That's all. Don't worry about it."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"What did you say to her?!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"RYO! What did you say to her?"  
  
"I didn't say anything I swear."  
  
"I know you gave her Dee's address. Now why would you do that?" Ryo didn't say anything. Joey grabbed him by his hair. "Ryo, why would you give Sally Dee's address?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" He slammed Ryo's head off the wall. He fell to the floor.  
  
"She said she wanted to write to him. I don't know why. I swear." He yelled as Joey's foot connected with his side. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and lifted his head up.  
  
"Are you still going to lie to me?" Joey hissed.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Joey grabbed his arm. "You know the consequences for lying." Ryo shook his head as he was dragged into the bedroom. He began to plead with him. He only got smacked. "Shut up whore." He threw him on the bed. "Joey, please. I swear I didn't say anything to her." Joey began to remove his cloths. "Please stop," he sobbed. Joey grabbed his face. "No."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee stepped into Rose's office. "Sir, I need to talk to you."  
  
Rose raised and eyebrow. "What's on your mind?" Dee went on to explain everything that happened up to him receive the letter. Rose nodded. There was a long pause. "Bring him back," he said finally. "Go down there and bring him back." Dee thanked him and left.  
  
He drove as quickly as he could to the airport. "Hang on Ryo."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The door to the bedroom opened and Ryo curled up. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as a hand caressed his back. "Guess I've been a little rough with you. Don't worry; I'm not doing anything else tonight. You just get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Okay?" Joey kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." He left. Ryo began to cry softly.  
  
"Please let me die," he whispered. He pulled Dee's wedding ring out from under the pillow and put it on his finger. "Dee please. Help me."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There end another chapter. I just found out something from bn.com. Vol. 7 isn't coming out until May. I have to wait three months to get it. That sucks. Grr. I've waited too long for this. I have every vol. to date; now I have to three more months. They better not edit it, or I'm going to be super pissed. I came see all seven vol. online, but I can't read Japanese. Huff. Oh well. I hope you like this. I'm trying. Even though I've noticed mistakes I've made days AFTER I post a chapter. So for some of those errors I'm sorry. I'll try and do better on catching them before I post. 


	8. Chaper 8

A/N: I want to thank those of you who've sent me e-mail and reviews. I had no idea there where that many people who really enjoyed my story. I just thought people were just being nice. Wow. THANK YOU!!! I feel loved.  
  
Disclaimer: Story mine. Characters not mine.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee sat on the pane and fiddle with his cross. It had been two hours since he left New York. He stared out the window in and stared at the sky. Even since he got that letter, an urgent sense of fear had come over him. He reached over to fiddle with his ring, then remembering what had happen to it. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes.  
  
When they landed Dee headed for a payphone. He stood there for a moment staring at it. He wanted to call Ryo to see if he was still alive. But he feared of what that might do. He heard a voice calling from behind him, but he didn't turn around. The voice got louder, and he identified the voices as Sally's. Slowly he turned to face her. She looked at him with a half smiled. "You got my letter."  
  
"Yes," he said with a nod. "Is he okay?" Sally shook her head. Shit. Dee began to feel horrible. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's with me. Has been for a week." Dee nodded. "Come on. I'll take you to him." He followed her out of the airport.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ryo sat silently in the spare bedroom at Sally's home. A week earlier she came over and removed him from Joey's. Saying she couldn't stand seeing him being abused anymore. Joey said nothing as they left. He just smiled. That smile sent a shiver through his body. Today was the first day Sally had left him alone. He felt safe but at the same time scared, because at anytime Joey could come back and clam him.  
  
He heard a car pull into the drive and turned his head. He didn't move as two people got out of the car and headed for the house. The door opened and shut and two voices could be heard. One was Sally's and the other one belonged to a mail. Slowly he came out of the room to see who is was. His eyes went wide when he saw whom it was. "Dee?" Dee turned and smiled. Ryo didn't move. "No. You left me," he said shaking his head. Dee walked up to him and gently cupped his cheek. Ryo continued to shake his head.  
  
"Hey, look at me," Dee whispered. "I'm here to take you home." Ryo couldn't bring himself to look at him. Tears stung his eyes. He turned to walk away, but Dee didn't let go off his hand. "Don't walk away."  
  
"Let go."  
  
"No." He pulled Ryo to him. "Why are you walking away?" Ryo didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at him. "Ryo, look at me." He shook his head. "Look at me." Ryo tired to pull away, but Dee wouldn't let go.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No. Why won't you look at me?" Ryo yanked hard out Dee's grasp and went to his room. Dee followed his and bang on the door. "Ryo! Open the door!" The door was locked. He kept calling to him to open the door. He wasn't answering. He kicked it open. "Ryo! Oh god!" Ryo was sitting on the floor, blood was flowing from both his wrist. "Sally! Call an ambulance."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee paced nervously around the waiting room. Sally continuously asking him to sit down. It had been forty minutes since they arrived at the hospital and still not one word of Ryo's condition. Dee almost knocked the nurse over when she came out. Ryo had lost a lot of blood and was in fair condition. They wanted to keep him over night to run some test. Dee asked if he could see him. She took him back to his room. "You have ten minutes." He thanked her and went inside.  
  
Ryo was still asleep and was hooked up to a few different machines. Pushing down his emotions and sat next to the bed. Dee held Ryo's hand gently and kissed it. He noticed a bruise on his eye he didn't notice earlier. Other little bruises started to become obvious as well. Why didn't he notice these before? He was brought out of his train of thought when there was a light squeeze on his hand. "Hey," he said softly. "How you feeling?" He went to speak, but Dee put a finger to his lips. "A simple nod or shake of the head will do just fine." Ryo smiled and nodded. The nurse came in. "I've got to go. I'll be by tomorrow, okay?" Again he nodded.  
  
"So how is he?" Sally asked when Dee returned.  
  
"Tell me everything," Dee said. "Those bruises, 'he' caused them, didn't he?" Sally nodded.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "Are you sure? You're not going to like it."  
  
"I don't care. I have to know."  
  
"All right. Come on. Let's go someplace were we could talk."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Sorry about this being so short. I got a brain fart halfway through the chapter, and couldn't think of anything. So I didn't want to start rambling so I just ended it here. I hope it good. I hope. I will be ending this soon. You may or may not like the way I end this. WEEEEEEE!  
  
Please don't yell at me for changing this. But after reading what someone wrote I decided to change the chapter a bit. *hides under s desk* I'm sorry. I'm changing the story a bit. One, I'm running outta ideas. Two, it wasn't going to work with my ending. Three, I have no idea about what AIDS or HIV patents go through. So instead of making it up and upsetting some people, which I don't want to do, I'm changing it. So please don't be angry. You can be a little muffed, but that's it. *Smile* I'm working on my new chpt, but I'm a bit stuck. Don't know when I'll have it up. 


	9. Chaper 9

A/N: Hi, another day another chapter. I'm going to be finishing this story up soon. I have another story in the works. It's touches with Dee's past. It's from Vol. 6. I'm probably not the only person going to write a story about that. Read.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee stood outside of the hospital. He'd been standing outside for at least an hour, smoking. Half his pack was already gone. He kept thinking about what Sally had told him. About what Joey did to Ryo. He put out his current cigarette and headed inside. When he got up to the room he found Ryo sitting up and staring at his food. He smiled at him and sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Dee asked him.  
  
"O-Okay I guess," Ryo said. Dee reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Dee looked at him. "No." Dee sat his hand back on his lap. Ryo eyes darted around the room, but not once looking at Dee. His hands shook a bit. "I'm sorry, but-"Dee put his hand up and shook his hand. He got up from the chair and headed into the hallway. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Don't take it personally," the nurse at the desk said. "It's not you. He's been through a traumatic experience. It's going to be awhile until he's ready for any type of intimate contact. But it is important that you're there for him. He's going to need you, more then ever." Dee nodded. The nurse placed her hand on his arm. "Please be patient with him." She walked away.  
  
Dee went back into the room. Ryo was still staring at his food. "Believe or not it's food." Ryo looked up at him. Dee smiled and walked over to him. "It's nasty looking I know. But you've got to eat it. I know, I know, it sucks." He sat down next to him. "Don't worry. I'm here to keep you company. As soon as they say something, I'm taking you home." Ryo just looked at him. His face battered and bruised. Dee went to pat his leg, but stopped himself. He sat back and the chair.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Ryo asked him. Dee didn't answer. "Dee, why did you come back?"  
  
"I told you before. I'm here to take you home." Dee scooted closer to him. "I love you." Ryo began to shake and Dee moved away. "I'm sorry. Ryo please. You're going to have to trust me. I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you. You know that." Ryo didn't say anything. Dee stood up and left.  
  
"Dee where are you going?" Sally asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can do this," he said.  
  
"He needs you Dee!"  
  
"He doesn't want to be near me!"  
  
"That's because of what Joey did to him. He raped and abused him for two months! How do you expect to act?" Dee chewed on his lower lip. Sally was right, though. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Dee listen. I know you still love Ryo. But you have to give him time. He's not going to want any kind of contact, at all. The nurse has already told you this." He nodded. "Now go back in there. He's needs someone to be with him. He needs YOU! His husband."  
  
Dee reentered the room for a second time. The tray was pushed to the side and Ryo had fallen asleep. Quietly Dee walked over to the window seal and sat down. He looked out over on the street below. It was very quiet. He turned his head when he heard Ryo muttered. He got up and head over to the bed.  
  
"No, please," Ryo, muttered. "Please. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ryo? Ryo wake up."  
  
"Stop! Please it hurts."  
  
"Ryo." Dee lend down close to him. "Ryo wake up." Suddenly Ryo's eyes shot opened, they were wide and full of fear. He screamed making Dee jumped back. He grabbed him trying to calm him down. Which he found to be a bad idea as Ryo fought him off. "Ryo, please! Calm down."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Dee stumbled back as the nurses rushed into the room to calm him down. Dee felt his heart break at the sight of his lover like this. He dropped down in the chair by the window and didn't move. He just watched. He continued to sit there long after the nurses calmed him down. They gave Ryo something to put his back to sleep. Dee began to cry. Ryo had been destroyed and was never going to be the same again.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee stayed away for a good part of the night, keeping an eye on Ryo. Slowly he began to drift to sleep, but he shook his head and took a deep breath. A nurse came into check on Ryo.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Mr. Laytner?" she said sweetly. "The chair you're sitting in turns into a bed." Dee raised his eyebrows. She smiled and showed him how it worked. "Let me get you a blanket and a pillow. Don't worry; Ryo is going to be fine. He's very safe here." She brought him a pillow and blanket. "Get some sleep." Dee smiled warmly at the nurse.  
  
"Thank you," he said sleepily. The nurse just smiled and then left the room. Within minutes Dee had fallen asleep.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
A man walked quietly down the hall. He past by nurses and other doctors, towards Ryo's room. He entered to find him asleep. He heard muttering coming from the other side of the room. He noticed Dee asleep in a chair- bed under the window. He turned his attention back to Ryo. Ryo eyes shot open as a hand covered his mouth. He saw Joey standing over him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"SShh," Joey said with a grin. "You don't want to wake Dee know do you?" Ryo's eyes went wide as he stared at him, pleading. "Did you actually think you could leave me? Did you?" Ryo began to tremble. "Did you actually believe you were going to live happy ever after?" He moved in close to him. "You're not." Ryo let out a muffled screamed against Joey's hand, he grinned. "SShh, my little Ryo. I'm going to make this as painless as possible." Tears ran down Ryo's face.  
  
"Let him go," Dee hissed. Joey turned his head to look at him.  
  
"And if I don't?" Dee didn't answer. Joey smiled and returned his attention to Ryo. "He's not allowed to leave me." Dee moved closer to him, he heard Ryo moan in pain. "You're just making this worst for him."  
  
"Please don't," Dee pleaded.  
  
"Now you're beginning to sound just like him," Joey said with a smile. "He always begged me not to." Dee felt his anger began to build. "Begged like the little whore that he is." He let go of Ryo and turned to face Dee. "Maybe you could be my next whore." Dee glared at him.  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Before Dee could react Joey had plunged the knife into his stomach. He fell to the floor bleeding.  
  
"DEE!"  
  
Joey knelt down and put his lips next to Dee's ear. "You should've stayed in New York were you belong." Dee looked up at him as his hands covered the wound. "You've probably said you'd die for him. But never thought that it would happen. How does it feel?" He pressed the tip of the blade to Dee's chest. "Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Don't you think?" He shoved the knife into Dee's heart.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
There. Done. Probably doesn't make sense. Yeah, I'm good at confusing people. I'm posting the last chapter soon, and starting on a new story. Hope you've liked so far. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Last Chapter! Some of you may like how this ends, some may not. Either way, it's done. OVER! COMPLETED! KAPUT! OWARI! OVER WITH! NO MORE! Sorry.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Dee jerked awake. Humming could be heard coming from the bathroom. Familiar humming. He sat up and looked around. He was in the honeymoon suite. A person emerged from the bathroom, causing Dee to almost have a heart attack.  
  
"Morning lover." Dee stared at him, not saying a word. This couldn't be real. He had to be dreaming.  
  
"Ryo?" Ryo smiled and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Who else would it be? How you feeling?" Dee looked at him. "You got sick last night at dinner so I brought you back here." He put his hand against Dee's forehead. "You're fever's gone down a bit, I think you'll live."  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Dee, what's the matter with you?" Ryo laughed. "You're acting as if I died or something."  
  
"No, I did. Am I dreaming?" Ryo smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Does it feel like you're dreaming?" Dee shook his head. "Then you're not dreaming." Ryo stroked his hair. "Are you okay?" Dee nodded. "So, what do you want to do today? I hear there's this guys who give great tours of the island. His name is Joey."  
  
"Why don't we just stay in for today? Don't want to risk getting sick again." Ryo nodded and went to get out of the bed, but Dee pulled his back. He kissed the top of his head. "Ah. I love you, Ryo."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Promise me you'd never cheat on me."  
  
"Well, that depends. If Johnny Depp offered himself to me-"Dee looked at him. "I would never cheat on you Dee. You know that. I love you. Shit, I married you. If that doesn't prove my love for you I don't know what will." Dee smiled and kissed him. "I love you. I married you. There's nothing that's going to take me away from you."  
  
"Thank you," Dee said softly, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying that. I know you would never do something like that. I just wanted to hear you say it. That's all."  
  
"Kiss me." Dee bent down and kissed him deeply. Ryo opened his mouth to give him better access. "Nothing will ever part us."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
I'm done. Pfft. I most to have hot Dee/Ryo action in future stories I just wanted this to end, nice. Don't hate me for that. BYE!! 


End file.
